(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective medium for beauveriolide I substance or beauveriolide III substance comprising adding specific amino acids to the known medium for fungi in order to produce beauveriolide I substance or beauveriolide III substance (hereinafter sometimes designates as beauveriolide I substance or III substance) selectively and with high yield by using beauveriolide producing strain, beauveria sp. FO-6979 or mutant thereof and selective production beauveriolide I substance or beauveriolide III substance.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Beauveriolide I substance or III substance (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-83659, JP-A-11-279195) has been reported to be produced by beauveria sp. FO-6979 and to inhibit lipid droplet formation in macrophage as well as useful for prevention and treatment of arterial sclerosis (Namatame, et al. J. Antibiotics, 52, 1-6, 1999).
The beauveriolide I substance or III substance has similar physicochemical properties. Consequently, the isolation and purification were performed by extracting the culture liquid using organic solvent, distilling the organic solvent in vacuo, and the obtained crude substance was purified by column chromatography using reverse phase resin, column chromatography using normal phase resin or high performance liquid chromatography to obtain highly purified beauveriolide I substance or III substance.